


Metal Shell

by FalkiiRaelis (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Probably Abandoned, Random - Freeform, first time posting fic (if posting at all)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FalkiiRaelis
Summary: He is a robot.Robots don't feel.They can't be happy or sad, glad or mad.And they most certainly can't fall in love.Or so he thought.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for clicking on this.
> 
> This is like my 4th time writing a fic so it's probably pretty bad lol.
> 
> I got inspired by TheEnigmaMachine's wonderful stories, go check them out if you like metonic and haven't already done so!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback, don't be afraid of being harsh

Sonic the Hedgehog.

That was the name of his rival, the one he was built to destroy.

That was the name of the Mobian he'd fought countless times.

That was the name of the hedgehog he was currently facing while getting into a battle stance.

He had always felt this strange spark whenever he saw him, starting from the very day he was created. He'd be studying the footage on the doctor's screens, evaluating and archiving all the moves Sonic used into his database when he'd feel that spark. He'd encounter him while out to get a Chaos Emerald for the doctor, and he'd feel that spark again.

He has attempted to search for information on this 'spark' numerous times, only to end up on the topic of love.  
"Nonsense!", he'd think whenever he ended up there. He was a robot. Robots don't feel. They can't be happy or sad, mad or glad. And they most certainly can't fall in love.

Or so he thought.

No matter how hard he denied it, it became more and more apparent that it _was_ love after all.  
He found it increasingly harder to focus during their battles, often getting lost in thought or occupied with admiring his spiky, aerodynamic body, his thought always ended up on him, he'd find himself wanting to be closer to him, both in the physical and mental sense.

He was in love, however stubbornly denying it.

Deep down though, he knew this.

He knew he was in love as he watched with admiration how Sonic revved up a spindash before copying his movements, hedgehog and machine flying at each other at high speeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Next chapter "Forging Bonds" coming soon! I'll try to make next chapter longer.  
>  ~~might also end up being named "Friendship" lol~~


	2. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, the title ended up being different after all.

_He knew he was in love as he watched with admiration how Sonic revved up a spindash before copying his movements, hedgehog and machine flying at each other at high speeds._

They crashed into each other, and bounced back, both taking fighting stances yet again. Metal attempted to deliver a kick into Sonic's head but Sonic evaded the kick and quickly homing attacked into him, knocking Metal back. "Is that all you got?" Sonic teased as Metal quickly recovered, charging and shooting out a beam at Sonic. Sonic saw it a little too late and only just managed to not get hit, the beam lightly grazing his left arm.

The battle eventually turned into a race with occasional attacks in between. As they ran through Eggman's base, blue blurs to the average person's eye, Sonic kept finding sneaky ways to cause Metal to crash into a wall. Metal blamed it on being distracted by Sonic.

After a few more times of crashing into a wall, Metal decided to retreat before he became too damaged, leaving Sonic as the winner.

-

The day was saved by the hero of Mobius yet again, and so Eggman's base has been destroyed yet again.

As the doctor searched for a new place to build a base, Metal found his thoughts wandering.

He was wondering what his rival was up to when the world didn't need saving. Did he simply run around all day? Or did he have other activities he enjoyed? Metal did not know the answer.

His curiosity got the better of him, so he asked Dr. Robotnik if he could go look around for "possible areas to create the new base". "Sure, go ahead. You're not very useful just standing there anyway. Make sure to upload all data you collect.", he replied, and Metal started his engine. It took him a few attempts to get his engine started. Apparently, he was more damaged by the fight than he had initially thought.

He flew upward and searched for any life signs. "What are you waiting for? Go!", Eggman shouted up towards him as he was busy pinpointing Sonic's location. He waited for a few more seconds, finally locating Sonic before starting off toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Decided to stop the chapter here to keep chapter length (hopefully) consistent, and because I have other projects with a nearing deadline as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im so late and its so short  
> i just had no motivation at all but i felt like i should atleast upload the little bit i have  
> I will probably combine this chapter with the next one when/if i ever make it

_He flew upward and searched for any life signs. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Eggman shouted up towards him as he was busy pinpointing Sonic's location. He waited for a few more seconds, finally locating Sonic before starting off toward him._

-

Metal arrived at Green Hill Zone after a little while. He had made sure to pay attention to his surroundings while flying there and luckily spotted a good place fairly quickly.

He landed on a cliff and looked around. Eventually, he spotted a blue blur running through the green hills, which he quickly identified as Sonic. Metal watched him for a while, then decided it wouldn't hurt to race. He always feels the need to prove his superiority over Sonic, to prove he's the real Sonic, and there's no better way to prove it than by racing the hedgehog himself.

He started up his engine, and starts flying towards the speedster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I magically managed to get some more motivation for this! Now I'm actually excited to write for this again :D  
> Also, yes, im very aware of the little amount of dialogue. There's a lot more in this chapter, though!  
> Im pretty sure it also nearly **_doubled_** the wordcount! Hope that makes up for how short chapter 3 was and the late updates!

_He started up his engine, and starts flying towards the speedster._

About halfway there, he noticed his engine sputtering.  
It started to let off smoke not much later.  
Then, he started losing altitude.

Turns out, forgot about his damages completely.

-

Sonic was just going about his day, going on a casual run in the afternoon, when suddenly something blue dropped from the sky and crashed into the bushes a small distance away from him. It appeared to have smoke coming off of it in the small moment that he saw the mysterious blue shape.

Sonic skidded to a halt, and stopped right next to the bushes.  
He carefully pushed them aside to get a better look. It could be an enemy, or a bomb, but it could be someone who got hurt, or something else entirely! He had no idea, which is why he was being careful.

It took him three entire seconds to recognise the glowing red eyes.

"Metal Sonic?!", he exclaimed, clearly not having expected to see him again this quickly.  
Metal Sonic just beeped, not sure how else to react.

"Um.. can you talk? I know you could during the whole overlord thing, but back then you also had a different form and, well.. yeah..", Sonic asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I can.", Metal replied.  
"Well then.. Uh.. aren't you going to attack me or something?"  
"My engine stopped working. Attacking you in this state would be foolish."  
Oh, okay. That makes sense he me supposed

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll get you out of these bushes?", he asked Metal Sonic.  
"I don't.", he replied.

Sonic grabbed Metal by his ankles, and carefully got him out of the bushes.  
"So," Sonic began, standing upright, "why are you here?"  
Metal tried to stand up too, and after nearly falling once, succeeded.  
"..T-the doctor wanted me to find a location for the next base." Metal answered. He left out the part that he was curious about what Sonic does in his free time.  
"Oh, okay." Sonic said. "Well then, I guess you should head back or something?"  
"I probably should." Metal said.

He wanted to start his engine up again, but then remembered it doesn't work, so he just stood there, wondering how on Mobius he was going to get back. He could walk of course, but it would probably take him days of walking to get back, not to mention he was a bit low on battery as well. He could also attempt to contact the doctor, but he didn't feel up to Dr. Robotnik shouting at him angrily. It seemed he had no choice, however.  
He started walking towards where he came from, and contacted the doctor.

"Dr. Robotnik, I have found a location. I have a small problem though.", he spoke through the radio.  
"What is it, Metal Sonic?", the evil genius asked, sounding slightly annoyed.  
"My engine broke, and I'm low on battery. I need you to come pick me up.", Metal said.  
"Your engine.. _BROKE!?_ ", Eggman shouted, "Do you _know_ how expensive and complicated it was to make?? I had to modify it SO much and add all these SUPER-expensive parts! I can't believe you!!"

"Also," Eggman said in a threatening voice, "You _better_ have found an outstandingly-good location."  
The doctor hung up with that last sentence.

He continued walking, not looking forward to talking Dr. Robotnik again when they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, and please tell me if you see any mistakes!  
> Also, I'd like some advice:  
> With dialogue, am I supposed to do  
> 1\. '"Hello.", he said.',  
> 2\. '"Hello," he said.' or  
> 3\. '"Hello." He/he said.'  
> ?  
> (Or are multiple of these correct?)  
> If it's 2, what am I supposed to do when there's a ! or a ? at the end of the sentence?

**Author's Note:**

> . Jdb


End file.
